


Sho to Hana (français)

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho a besoin d'une baby-sitter, Nino a besoin d'un job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sho to Hana (français)

"Sho....lève-toi!  
-Quoi?  
-Il hurle.  
-Qui?  
-Ton leg.  
-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Et puis c'est pas 'il' c'est 'elle."

Sho sortit de son grand lit, laissant Jun se rendormir et se dirigea vers la nurserie où retentissaient les hurlements stridents d'un nourrisson. Le jeune homme ne cessait de s'étonner de la puissance qu'une si petite cage thoracique pouvait receler. Il alluma la veilleuse de la grande chambre et se passant la main sur les yeux pour tenter de les ouvrir davantage, alla vers le berceau où la petite fille se trouvait.  
Elle était écarlate, ses traits déformés par une colère que rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer.  
Il passa doucement la main sur son ventre pour tenter de l'apaiser mais elle se tordit un peu plus dans son lit de bois et il dû se résoudre à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne se rendormirait pas si facilement...  
Tout en chuchotant des mots doux il la promena dans la pièce, caressant son dos mais en la voyant se pencher en arrière avant de se lancer contre son torse de toutes ses forces la bouche ouverte, il pu établir un diagnostic rapide à la raison de ses pleurs. Elle avait faim. Encore. Sho regarda sa montre qui affichait 1 heure du matin et soupira de dépit.  
Depuis qu'il avait accueilli le nourrisson, il n'avait pas dormi plus de 3 heures d'affilée et ça commençait à devenir problématique pour le bon déroulement de ses journées de travail. L'épuisement le guettait sérieusement...  
En préparant un biberon d'une main et tâchant de l'autre de tenir correctement le bébé, il se prit à rêver à une personne qui pourrait parfois prendre le relais...  
Il s'installa dans le rocking-chair de la chambre de la petite fille et sourit en la voyant chercher avidement la tétine qu'elle sentait toute proche. Quand enfin, elle se mit à téter ses pleurs cessèrent et elle regarda Sho avec le sérieux qui caractérisait les si jeunes nourrissons.

"Ne, Hana-chan, ce serait bien que tu songes à dormir la nuit...je commence à avoir du mal à tenir debout...mais tu t'en fiches, hein?"

Malgré tout, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même...

Sho Sakurai avait une sœur aînée qui était son exact opposé. Aussi excentrique qu'il pouvait être formel, aussi fantaisiste qu'il était terre-à-terre. Chie était capable de disparaître des mois entiers sans lui donner de nouvelles et de revenir à l'improviste à Tokyo, s'installant chez son frère sans lui en demander la permission...avant de repartir comme elle était venue. Lorsqu'elle s'était présenté un jour à la porte de son appartement avec le ventre protubérant d'une maman à un terme bien avancé, il dû s'avouer que ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Chie avait le don de le surprendre et cette fois-ci elle avait dépassé ses espérances.  
Elle avait emménagé chez lui sans prendre la peine de dresser un état des lieux de sa vie actuelle, et Sho s'était dit qu'ils auraient probablement le temps dans le futur d'avoir une discussion importante sur les responsabilités d'une mère de famille et les difficultés d'être une mère célibataire. Surtout avec la profession de photographe qu'elle exerçait... Mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps.  
Chie était morte en donnant le jour à une petite fille, laissant à Sho la garde de celle-ci par testament.  
Dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à être père était un doux euphémisme...  
Sho Sakurai faisait partie de ce qu'on pouvait nommer l'élite de par sa naissance autant que par son actuel statut social et il avait crée une maison d'édition qui commençait à avoir une jolie renommée. Il possédait une grande maison, un majordome, une cuisinière et même...un petit-ami, Matsumoto Jun qui était journaliste pour un magazine littéraire, et se trouvait être sans hésitation l'homme le plus réfractaire à la paternité que Sho connaissait.  
Ils ne vivaient cependant pas ensemble et depuis l'arrivée du bébé, rares étaient les nuits qu'ils avaient pu passer tous les deux, Jun ne supportant que très peu les cris et la présence du nourrisson.   
Il suppliait Sho de revenir à la raison en la confiant à ses parents ou en engageant une nurse qui s'occuperait de la petite fille à sa place. Mais Sho ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce petit bout d'être humain était tout ce qui restait de sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas la confier à quelqu'un d'autre...Dans la journée, son majordome et sa cuisinière assuraient l’intérim avec plus ou moins de bonheur, mais quand il rentrait le soir, il n'était plus qu'à elle. Cependant Hana n'était pas un nourrisson facile. Et Sho en comprenait parfaitement la raison...Comment être un être humain apaisé, lorsqu'on a causé la mort de celle qui était sensé vous protéger et vous aimer plus que quiconque au monde? Leurs peines jumelles les liaient étrangement, créant un lien filial qui bouleversait le jeune homme.  
Il alla se recoucher sans bruit, tentant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, mais celui-ci ne dormait pas.

"Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça, engage quelqu'un qui se lèvera à ta place la nuit...tu penses tenir combien de temps comme ça?  
-J'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, j'arrive pas à faire autrement... »soupira-t-il.  
« Alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour partager ton calvaire. Tu m’appelleras quand tu auras retrouvé la raison, ou quand le petit monstre aura suffisamment grandit pour que son oncle puisse avoir une vie sexuelle...  
-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!  
-Ouais c'est ça...bonne nuit...il faut que j'ai l'air présentable moi demain."

Jun se retourna et mis autant de distance que le lit lui permettait entre lui et Sho.  
Quand Sho se leva le lendemain matin, Jun était déjà parti et il petit-déjeuna seul.  
Comme tous les matins à la même heure, son café l'attendait ainsi que son jus d'orange et le journal du jour.  
Son majordome se tenait dans un coin de la pièce prêt à répondre à toute demande, étouffant un baillement discret.

"Fatigué?"demanda Sho sans se retourner.  
"Non, monsieur. Tout va bien.  
-Aiba?  
-Oui, monsieur?  
-J'aimerais passer une annonce dans le journal de la ville. Nous devrions trouver une nurse pour Chie. Tu ne penses pas?  
-Certainement monsieur.  
-Ca te soulagera de ne pas avoir à t'occuper d'elle pendant la journée...Je pense aussi qu'elle a besoin d'une certaine stabilité.  
-Hana-chan sera probablement heureuse effectivement d'avoir une personne pour s'occuper d'elle.  
-Pas besoin de prendre des gants... »sourit Sho en se retournant pour regarder son majordome qui affichait son air sérieux habituel « Elle t'empêche de travailler à pleurer sans cesse...tu seras soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire la baby-sitter.  
-Effectivement monsieur » chuchota-t-il en rosissant légèrement. « Avez-vous des exigences particulières ?  
-A quel sujet ?  
-Pour la nurse, monsieur.  
-Ah, non...qu'elle soit gentille et compétente, discrète si possible et surtout patiente. Ca devrait suffire. Je ferais les entretiens après-demain.  
-Certainement monsieur. Je vais envoyer un e-mail au journal tout de suite.  
-Merci Aiba. »

Sho mordit pensivement dans son toast, une petite pointe d'angoisse le saisissant à l'idée qu'il allait confier Hana à une inconnue.

 

+~+~+~+

 

« T'es viré !  
-Vous rigolez, j'ai rien fait !  
-C'est pas le problème, Nino. Y'a plus assez de travail pour 4 personnes au restaurant et tu es le dernier embauché...c'est bêtement mathématique.  
-J'en ai besoin de ce job, vous le savez !  
-Alors dis-moi, qui je vire à ta place ? Saki qui a 3 enfants à élever seule ? Hiro dont la femme attend un bébé ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non...je comprends.  
-Je te promets que si je rembauche un jour, tu seras la première personne que j’appellerai.  
-Ok. Merci Chef. »

Nino déposa son tablier sur l'une des tables du restaurant et passa la porte pour la dernière fois. Il passa la main sur son visage, envisageant les options qui s'offraient à lui. Aucune. Pas de travail, pas de revenus, pas de logement...quelle merde, pensa-t-il en fourrant les mains au fond de ses poches vides.  
Il alla s'asseoir dans un café proche et parcourut son répertoire de portable en revue, cherchant une idée qui lui sauverait la mise. Mais pour un jeune homme tel que lui, sans qualification particulière et venant des bas quartiers, les choix de carrière étaient plus que limités. Il savait tout faire mais n'avait aucun diplôme...c'était l'histoire de sa vie. De petits boulots en petits boulots, de précarité en précarité, la lassitude l'envahit. Pourtant l'abattement n'était pas dans sa nature...  
La liste des noms défilait sans qu'il n'y prête plus vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lumineuse le frappe. Il sentit une lueur d'espoir briller...Nino se leva, paya son café d'une pièce et prit la direction des quartiers chics.  
Il s'extasia sur toutes ces demeures de maître qui le firent sourire. Il n'avait jamais été à Disneyland, mais à n'en pas douter ça devait ressembler à ça...On pouvait vraiment vivre dans des maisons pareilles ? A combien ? 25 par étage ? On aurait pu faire tenir l'intégralité de son immeuble dans l'une des ailes de la plupart d'entre elle !  
Il sonna à une des plus grosses. On apercevait à peine l'entrée de la maison de la grille forgée.  
A son grand étonnement, on lui ouvrit sans qu'il ait à argumenter et il inspecta soudain son T-shirt qui sentait la cuisine chinoise et son jean élimé fait pour le travail mais sûrement pas pour ce genre d'endroit.  
La porte était ouverte et l'entrée était pleine de femmes (?) assises sur des chaises alignées toutes plus raides les unes que les autres. Il les salua vaguement et commença à fureter dans les pièces attenantes à la recherche de celui qu'il cherchait.

« Nino qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ??  
-Oi, Cousin, je te cherchais !  
-Tu aurais pu m’appeler !   
-Tu réponds jamais...j'ai préféré venir. Ben dis-donc tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer ici... »siffla Nino en levant les yeux pour voir les étages qui s'élevaient au dessus de lui. Masaki lui attrapa le coude et l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée dans l'intention évidente de le mettre à la porte.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-On se verra plus tard, sors de là !  
-Mais je dois te parler ! Je viens de perdre mon job, j'ai pensé que ton boss avait peut-être un travail de jardinier à proposer ou j'en sais rien...y'a pas une pièce ou deux qui a besoin d'être rafraîchie ?  
-Certainement pas !  
-Allez Cousin, sois sympa pour une fois...  
-Tu vas me faire perdre ma place, si on apprend que je viens d'un quartier populaire. Tu sais combien j'ai bossé pour avoir ce genre de travail !  
-Ouais je sais, mais je dirais pas qu'on est cousin, je te promets. Tu peux dire que je me suis présenté à tout hasard...Masaki je suis vraiment dans la mouise. S'te plait....  
-Gomen, Nino...je ne peux rien faire pour toi.  
-Aiba !  
-Oui monsieur ! »

Aiba lâcha Nino immédiatement et se tourna vers Sakurai qui venait de faire son apparition.

« Amenez-le !  
-Pardon monsieur ?  
-Le candidat. Maintenant, je suis pressé.  
-Monsieur, ce n'est pas...enfin... »

Sho avait fait demi-tour et avait regagné son bureau. Nino leva un sourcil en direction de son cousin qui réfléchissait.

« Vas-y !  
-Quoi ?  
-Suis-le. »

Nino lui sourit et remercia son cousin sans bien savoir ce qui l'attendait...mais au moins il avait parlé de candidature, ça devait signifier qu'au bout un travail pourrait lui être proposé et savoir se vendre, ça, il savait le faire.  
Il toqua légèrement à la porte entrouverte et au « Entrez » pénétra dans le grand bureau où était assis derrière un meuble massif l'homme qui devait être l'employeur de son cousin. Celui-ci était perdu dans un monceau de papier, des lunettes sévères sur le nez et fit un geste pour inviter Nino à s'asseoir face à lui.

« Excusez-moi...  
-Alors, dites-moi.  
-Pardon ?  
-Pour quelle raison postulez-vous ?  
-Hein ?  
-Hein ? »répéta Sakurai en le regardant d'un air incrédule.

Le léger haussement de ton suffit à réveiller celle que Nino n'avait pas encore remarqué et qui se trouvait derrière Sakurai dans un cosy à balance. Le poupon poussa un hurlement strident auquel Sho ne prêta pas attention.

« Vous êtes venu pour quelle raison, monsieur... ?  
-Ninomiya Kazunari desu, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nino.  
-Ninomiya-san, vous avez des références, quelle école de puériculture avez-vous fréquenté ? »

Nino ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait, mais au ton plus autoritaire qu'il employait, il voyait clairement qu'il était en train de s'agacer sérieusement. Cependant il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir avec les cris du bébé.

« Non, mais excusez-moi monsieur, vous comptez la laisser pleurer longtemps ?  
-Pardon ? »Sho sentit la colère monter en lui brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet homme ? « Excusez-moi de toute évidence vous vous êtes trompé et vous me faites perdre mon temps alors, je pense que je vais vous laisser partir. Merci » dit-il en se levant.  
« Franchement... »souffla Nino sans prendre attention à ce qui lui était dit et se levant en direction du bébé. « Vous ne devriez pas la laisser pleurer comme ça...si vous ne lui répondez pas, elle va s'angoisser et pleurer encore plus. C'est des foutaises les histoires de « si on le prend il devient capricieux, elle a quoi...2 mois ? Comme si on pouvait être capricieux à 2 mois...je peux la prendre ? »

Sho le regarda avec étonnement ne comprenant pas exactement la façon de se comporter de ce garçon, franchement sans gêne et avant qu'il ai pu réagir, il avait détachée habilement la petite fille et l'avait pris dans ses bras, en la berçant.

«  Elle a mangé ? »

Sho opina et le regarda faire avec étonnement.

« Je vais vous faire voir quelque chose. Ça calme toujours les bébés... »

Nino s'assit et remontant Hana contre son torse il releva le bas de son T-shirt et lui emmaillota les jambes, ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire les pleurs instantanément.

« Comment elle s'appelle ?  
-Ha...Hana.  
-Ne, Hana-chan, tu aimes ça hein ? C'est simple, les bébés dans le ventre de leur maman ont les jambes repliées sur elle-même comme une petite grenouille. Ca les calme de se retrouver en position fœtale. Enfin sauf bien entendu si elle a faim ou si elle est malade...mais ça vous permet d’éliminer déjà quelques éventualités. Elle s'est endormie. Je vous la donne ?  
-Elle s'est endormie sur vous ?  
-Bien sûr elle devait être épuisée...mais je suis sûr que vous saurez vous débrouiller la prochaine fois, faites ce que je viens de vous faire voir, ok ? »

Il déposa précautionneusement Hana dans les bras de Sho.

« Je vais y aller maintenant...excusez-moi pour le dérangement... »

Nino ouvrit la porte en remettant son T-shirt en place.

« Dites !  
-Hum ?  
-Vous ne cherchez pas du travail par hasard ?  
-Excusez-moi ?  
-Je cherche une nourrice pour Hana. C'était la raison de cet entretien que vous venez de réussir avec brio.  
-Je ne suis pas une nourrice. »lança Nino en souriant.  
« Mais vous savez vous y prendre avec les nouveaux-nés, et de toute évidence, vous vous entendez bien avec Hana-chan. C'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui.   
-Je devrais m'occuper d'elle ?  
-C'est ça.   
-Quand vous travaillez ?  
-Non...en fait, je cherche une nurse qui s'occuperait d'elle à plein temps. Vous auriez une chambre dans la maison, près de la nurserie, un bon salaire et un jour de congé par semaine. »

Nino regarda l'homme qui tenait toujours son bébé dans les bras et le fixait d'un air désespéré. C'était plus que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver, mais s'il sautait sur l'occasion sans discuter, il passerait pour un homme au fond du gouffre...ce qu'il était. S'occuper d'un nourrisson en étant payé et logé dans une maison de luxe, ça demandait vraiment réflexion ?  
Nino lui sourit en coin.

« Je commence quand ?  
-Quand êtes-vous disponible ?  
-Je dois aller chercher mes affaires...donner mon congé à ma logeuse...demain ?  
-C'est parfait. Je vais faire préparer un contrat à votre nom, il sera prêt à votre arrivée. On rediscutera des conditions précises demain, ça vous convient ?  
-Oui bien sûr, à demain.   
-A demain.  
-Oh, comment vous vous appelez ?  
-Sakurai. Sakurai Sho.  
-A demain. »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Nino pour boucler ses valises qui étaient encore pleines dans l'appartement de l'ami chez qui il dormait depuis qu'il avait quitté son dernier petit-ami.  
En milieu de matinée, il revint à la maison de Sakurai et sourit en traversant le jardin pour aller toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage impassible de son cousin qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Yo Cousin !  
-...  
-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?  
-Tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu as réussi à te glisser dans la maison alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire.   
-C'était pas prémédité ! T'imagines que j'aurais postulé pour être nourrice, franchement ?  
-Effectivement non. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as accepté...  
-Hé ! C'est lui qui m'a supplié d'accepter ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé...  
-Nino s'il te plait, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, ok ?  
-Promis. Je ne suis là que pour m'occuper d'Hana-chan.   
-Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter. »soupira Aiba.

Nino attrapa son sac et tapa sur l'épaule de son cousin familièrement. 

« Voilà Nana-san, la cuisinière de la maison. Nana-san voilà Ninomiya Kazunari la nounou d'Hana-chan.  
-Je préfère le terme de garde d'enfant, si ça ne vous dérange pas Aiba-san... »

Aiba leva les yeux au ciel et Nino sourit à la grosse femme qui lui lançait un regard chaleureux.

« Un homme de plus dans cette maison, hein ? Je ne m'en plaindrais pas ! Vous n'avez pas peur de vous occuper de la petite ?  
-Non j'ai l'habitude des bébés.  
-Alors je laisse Masaki-kun te faire faire le tour de la maison et puis tu viendras la chercher ne ? »dit Nana en lui désignant la petite qui dormait derrière elle.

« Je pose mon sac et j'arrive. »

Nino s'extasia sur la magnifique maison dont il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu la veille. Il se serait pincé pour croire qu'il allait être payé pour vivre ici...

« Tu seras au premier étage. La chambre d'Hana-chan est ici.  
-Ouahhh... »

Ce n'était pas une chambre et le jeune homme avait vu des crèches bien moins équipée que cette suite. 

« Ta chambre est contiguë. Il y a un dressing qui la sépare de celle-ci.  
-Là-bas ?  
-Oui, passe cette porte. »

Nino ouvrit grand le dressing qui faisait la taille de son ancienne chambre de bonne et entra dans celle qui allait devenir la sienne. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc et elle était aménagée avec goût, bien qu'elle ai clairement été pensée pour une femme. Il devrait y apporter une touche personnelle, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Le jeune homme posa son sac sur le lit et retrouva le majordome qui l'attendait patiemment.

« Et toi, tu dors où ?  
-Au troisième étage comme Nana-san.   
-Et au 2ème ?  
-Sakurai-san.  
-Et sa femme, il est divorcé ?  
-Non, il n'est pas marié.  
-Ok... »

Nino était curieux de nature, mais son cousin n'avait pas l'air décidé à se laisser aller aux confidences...ils n'avaient jamais été amis aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait. Si lui avait toujours accepté sa situation sociale sans rancœur, au jour le jour, Masaki en avait toujours été honteux. Il n'avait jamais caché qu'il ne comptait pas rester dans ce quartier populaire quitte à renier ses origines, et si son choix lui avait attiré beaucoup d'inimitiés dans sa famille, Nino avait été le seul à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Peut-être réussirait-il à le comprendre davantage en vivant sous le même toit. Même si le majordome prenait sa présence pour une agression en règle...  
Il retourna d'autorité dans la cuisine d'où il entendait quelques gémissements s'élever. Nino se pencha sur la petite qui ouvrait les yeux en s'étirant.  
Elle le fixa un moment cherchant probablement à qui elle avait à faire et commença à tordre la bouche en respirant lourdement, annonçant un déluge de pleurs.  
Nino défit la sécurité du couffin et la prit contre lui, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer immédiatement et arracha un « oh » admiratif et totalement spontané de la part de la cuisinière et du majordome.

« Tu as faim, ne Hana-chan ? Nana-chan ses biberons sont ici ?  
-Oui, attends, je te les donne »répondit la ronde cuisinière en le tutoyant d'autorité au grand dam d'Aiba.

Nino prépara habilement le repas de la petite et s'installa dans un coin de la cuisine pour la faire manger. Nana les regarda dans un sourire, se disant qu'il était tout compte fait bien agréable d'avoir cette petite fille dans la maison...  
Aiba écouta un moment son cousin babiller avec la petite fille qui ne le quittait pas des yeux avant de partir vérifier le travail effectué par les femmes de ménage.  
Quand Sakurai rentra le soir de sa journée de travail, un peu en avance, il passa à la cuisine et après un rapide bonsoir à Nana, lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Alors ?  
-Honnêtement ?  
-Honnêtement...  
-C'est un bonheur de les voir tous les deux. »

Sho ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement et fila à la nurserie où il trouva Nino en train de changer Hana.

« Bonsoir.  
-Oh, bonsoir Sakurai-san !  
-Comment s'est passée cette première journée ? »demanda Sho en se penchant sur le bébé pour l'embrasser.  
« Très bien...je viens de la baigner. Elle a bien dormi aujourd'hui...je n'avais pas vraiment de compte-rendu sur ce qu'elle fait d'habitude, mais Nana-chan m'a un peu expliqué qu'Hana n'avait pas d'horaires réguliers...  
-Oh...c'est vrai, on fait en fonction d'elle...enfin de ses pleurs, plutôt.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, elle va trouver un rythme, elle est encore petite... »

Sho le regarda en souriant, réconforté par son ton confiant. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait accueillit Hana que quelqu'un semblait prendre ce bébé avec simplicité et bonheur. Au bout de quelques secondes en voyant le regard interrogateur de Nino, Sho se rendit compte qu'il le fixait sans ciller.

« Oh, excusez-moi » dit-il gêné en prenant Hana « je...je vais prendre le relais...merci Ninomiya-san.  
-Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Nino, si ça ne vous dérange pas, personne ne m'appelle Ninomiya-san...  
-Très bien, Nino. Vous pouvez...enfin, faire ce que vous voulez maintenant, je vais m'occuper d'Hana-chan.  
-Oh...très bien, je vais aller...voir Aiba alors. »

Nino lui sourit et quitta la pièce se demandant ce que pouvaient bien faire les serviteurs d'une maison durant leurs heures de liberté. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur maison...difficile de traîner en sous-vêtement dans le salon ou de squatter la télévision pour regarder sa série préférée. Il trouva son cousin dans la salle à manger en train de préparer la table pour le repas du maître de maison.   
Il s'adossa à la porte et le regarda évoluer avec aisance dans la pièce, concentré sur son travail sans prêter attention au nouveau venu.

« Je suis impressionné...  
-Par quoi ? »souffla Aiba tout bas.   
« Je ne t'avais jamais vu travailler...en fait je ne savais même pas en quoi consistait ton travail. Je suis impressionné.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment. »répondit Nino sérieusement.  
« Merci...  
-Dis...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici une fois que Sakurai-san est revenu ?  
-Hum...on est à sa disposition au cas où il aurait besoin de nous. Sauf bien entendu quand il nous donne notre soirée.   
-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Le troisième étage est aménagé pour Nana-san et moi.   
-Oh...  
-Tu pourrais...  
-Hum ?  
-Tu pourras y passer si tu veux, plus tard...quand j'aurais fini mon service. »

Nino retint un sourire avant d’acquiescer. C'était un réel pas de géant entre eux...

Les premiers jours Nino laissa Sakurai gérer comme il l'avait toujours fait sa relation à Hana, ne souhaitant pas donner de conseils qui n'étaient pas souhaités. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir s'il ne se sentirait pas jugé en tant que père et ce n'était absolument pas son intention...peut-être que quand il lui poserait des questions se laisserait-il aller à lui donner quelques tuyaux...  
Mais en le voyant évoluer chaque jour, continuant à se partager entre le travail qu'il ramenait à la maison et les soins concernant le bébé, il sentit qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne, pour le bien du bébé comme pour celui de son père.  
Quand Hana se mit à pleurer au milieu de la nuit, Nino se leva et alla à son berceau.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma poupée ? Viens avec moi... »chuchota-t-il en la prenant contre lui. En se retournant, il vit que Sho se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il alluma la lumière et le regarda avec étonnement.  
« Nino ?  
-Oh, Sakurai-san, excusez-moi...j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'occuper d'elle et vous laisser dormir. Vous avez de longues journées de travail, vous devriez vous reposer... »

Sho le fixa silencieusement un moment avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à Nino.

« Nino ? Je peux vous poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous occupez d'Hana ?  
-Presque trois semaines...  
-Pas une fois vous ne m'avez posé de questions sur elle.  
-Je ne m'en suis pas sentit le droit. Mais je dois avouer que j'en meurs d'envie. »

Sho se mit à rire et Nino se dit qu'il était vraiment beau garçon, bien plus encore en en tenue décontractée...quel dommage...

« Allez-y alors, je promets de vous répondre dans la mesure du possible.  
-Hana-chan a une maman ?  
-En réalité je suis son oncle et son tuteur, Hana est la fille de ma sœur défunte.  
-Oh, je vois, alors elle a perdu sa maman...et...vous avez perdu votre sœur. Ca a dû être très dur.  
-A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de, comment dire, faire mon deuil...Chie est morte en lui donnant le jour et j'ai pris tout de suite Hana avec moi. Je me suis retrouvé à devoir prendre en charge un nouveau-né du jour a lendemain. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être doué pour ça...  
-Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Vous l'aimez c'est plus que suffisant. Les bébés sentent ce genre de chose.  
-Vous croyez ?  
-J'en suis sûr et certain. »chuchota Nino. « Je peux vous demander quelque chose encore ?  
-Allez-y.  
-La chambre d'Hana-chan est vraiment très bien équipée, hein, mais enfin...est-ce que vous accepteriez que j'achète certaines choses pour elle ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous manque ?  
-J'ai vu qu'il existait des écharpes de portage. C'est pratique pour se promener tout en ayant les mains libres et dans le cas d'Hana ça la rassurerait certainement, j'aimerais essayer si vous le voulez bien...  
-Nino ?  
-Oui ?  
-Si je puis me permettre aussi une question...comment faites-vous pour en savoir autant sur les nouveaux-nés ? Vous...avez déjà eu des enfants ?  
-Nonnn !! Non, ma sœur aînée a 5 enfants, 5 garçons pour tout dire et elle les a tous élevés chez mes parents. Il y a toujours eu des bébés à la maison, et je m'en suis toujours occupé...c'est en quelque sorte, naturel !  
-Je comprends mieux alors...vous êtes un peu plus jeune que moi, et ça paraît tellement simple avec vous.  
-Vous avez quel âge ?  
-29 ans...  
-Oh, alors on a 5 ans d'écart...  
-Je vous semble tellement vieux ?  
-Non, vous paraissez avoir tellement réussi dans la vie, vous avez l'air d'être un homme tellement fiable, alors que moi...  
-Je suis admiratif !  
-Arrêtez...vous n'êtes pas obligé de me flatter !  
-Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sincère... »répondit Sho du tac-au-tac faisant rougir Nino instantanément. Ca allait devenir bien compliqué pour lui, se raisonna-t-il s'il tombait amoureux de cet homme. C'était son employeur, certainement hétéro, et lui... « Nino ?  
-O...oui ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on chuchote ?  
-Parce qu'Hana s'est endormie juste après que je me sois assis. »

Sho s'en voulut d'avoir même oublié pour quelle raison, lui et Nino en étaient venus à discuter en milieu de nuit dans la semi-obscurité.

« Elle avait faim, non ?  
-Apparemment pas, elle voulait juste qu'on la rassure. Je vais la recoucher.  
-OK. »

Nino la posa précautionneusement afin de ne pas la réveiller et sourit à Sho qui s'était approché de lui. Trop près, beaucoup trop près se dit Nino.

« Je...  
-Oui ?  
-J'irais demain, acheter l'écharpe...si vous le voulez bien.  
-Je laisserais une carte bancaire pour vous à Aiba.  
-Bonne nuit alors.  
-Bonne nuit Nino. »

Nino lui tendit la main, bêtement avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de son geste. Il allait la retirer quand Sho lui prit et la serra chaleureusement. Une onde de chaleur traversa Nino et il ne s'écarta de lui qu'à regret, se grattant la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui serrer la main ? Mais quel idiot !  
Il se remit au lit et à travers le babyphone posé sur sa table de chevet il entendit la voix de son employeur.

« Tu en as de la chance d'avoir Nino, ne, Hana-chan ? »

Il posa le bras en travers de son visage pour tenter d'apaiser les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Non, il ne fallait pas, c'était hors de question...il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de lui...c'était absurde, totalement absurde. Demain il mettrait les choses au clair avec lui, c'était indispensable s'il voulait éviter toute étrangeté dans leurs relations. 

La journée suivante, il alla faire du shopping avec Hana et passa l'après-midi avec elle chez ses parents où se trouvaient quelques uns de ses neveux. Ce bébé si sauvage habituellement s'adapta instantanément à l'ambiance survoltées de la maison familiale et accepta même de faire la sieste entre deux des plus jeunes neveux du jeune homme.  
En revenant il la baigna et la mis dans l'écharpe de portage pour déambuler dans la maison. Comme Nino s'en doutait, elle avait l'air d'adorer ça...trop jeune encore pour être tournée vers l’extérieur elle se laissait bercer contre lui. Il tentait de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il aurait à dire à Sakurai quand il rentrerait. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il suffisait de lui avouer qu'il était attiré par les hommes, que Sho était séduisant et qu'il devrait prendre garde à ce qu'il lui disait...sous peine de le voir tomber amoureux de lui, ce qui le contraindrait certainement à devoir donner sa démission...   
Quand la porte s'ouvrit il rata un battement de cœur. 

« Tadaima.  
-Okaeri Sakurai-san. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?  
-Excellente merci. C'est la fameuse écharpe ? »dit-il en s'approchant pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de Nino, sa petite fille qui avait les yeux bien ouverts mais qui ne disait rien. Il caressa son dos à travers le tissu, avant d'embrasser son crâne.  
Trop près, trop près, songea une fois de plus Nino. Il est carrément en train de me toucher...c'était le moment.

« Sakurai-san.  
-Oui ?  
-Je voulais vous dire...à propos de ça. »souffla-t-il en désignant le peu de distance qui les séparait.  
« Ca quoi ?  
-Vous et moi et cette proximité...  
-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »lança une nouvelle voix derrière Sho. Un bel homme habillé d'un costume noir sobre venait de faire son entrée et s'était arrêté dans l'entrée en fixant Nino. « Oh ! Tu nous présentes, Sho-chan ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Matsumoto Jun, Ninomiya Kazunari. Nino est la nourrice d'Hana-chan.  
-Tu...tu as embauché un mec ?  
-Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Et bien oui.  
-Oh Dieu merci ! »souffla Jun en prenant la main de Nino en signe de remerciement. « Vous êtes notre sauveur ! Grâce à vous nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir une vraie vie sexuelle !!  
-Jun, s'il te plait... »lui intima Sho plus que gêné. « Ne dis pas ce genre de choses...  
-Arrête elle est trop petite pour comprendre.  
-Je ne parlais pas d'Hana.  
-Oh...je vous choque, Ninomiya-kun, c'est ça ?  
-C'est ça...non, pas du tout. Je vous laisse alors, je vais m'occuper d'Hana-chan ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez pas dérangés.  
-Merci ! »lança Jun sans même un regard pour la petite fille « Tu viens bébé ? »

Sho ne quittait pas des yeux Nino et Hana et ne semblait pas résolu à les laisser partir.

« Excusez-moi Nino. »

Nino se demanda à quel sujet il pouvait bien s'excuser...pour avoir un petit ami aussi naze, pensa le garde d'enfant avec amertume. Et bien au moins, il n'avait rien contre les gays, se dit-il, quelle ironie...

« Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur. »

Il tourna des talons et remonta l'escalier. Nino s'arrêta dans la chambre d'Hana avant de changer d'avis et de grimper deux étages de plus.  
Aiba était en train de manger avec Nana-san et ils l'accueillirent avec chaleur.

« Viens manger, Nino-kun ! »l'encouragea la cuisinière en lui tirant une chaise. « Tu nous amènes la poupée ?  
-Ouais elle n'a pas l'air fatiguée, je vais la garder un peu avec moi...  
-Tu passes la soirée avec nous ? »demanda Aiba.  
« Si vous voulez bien de moi, je me sens un peu seul quand Hana dort...  
-Oh, t'as pas le moral ?  
-Si, si, ça va...c'est juste que...  
-C'est juste qu'il a rencontré l'amoureux de Sakurai-san. »compléta justement la cuisinière en avalant une bouchée de riz.  
« Nino, c'est ça ? T'es amoureux de Sakurai-san ? »demanda Aiba éberlué.  
« Non, ce serait idiot. C'est pas comme si c'était un mec accessible, ne ?  
-T'es dans la merde... »souffla Aiba et les deux autres lui firent des gros yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des mots grossiers sortaient de cette bouche ! « Mais dis toi que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu ne peux pas avoir une aventure avec ton patron. Ce serait tellement...attendu. La nounou et le patron...brrr...on dirait le titre d'un mauvais téléfilm.  
-Version gay, ça deviendrait vite salace. »dit Nana d'un air docte en surprenant les deux garçons.   
« Vous en faites pas pour moi, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et très vite, je trouverais un mec qui sera aussi gentil et aussi intelligent que lui. Et aussi sexy, et gentil je l'ai déjà dit ?  
-Tais-toi, tu te fais du mal.  
-Heureusement j'ai Hana-chan, ne Hana-chan ? Ah ben non je ne l'ai plus elle s'est endormie. C'est pas possible, c'est pas vous qui disiez qu'elle ne dormait jamais ?  
-C'était avant que t'arrives. »sourit Aiba et Nino posa la main sur la sienne dans un geste de remerciement avant de se retourner en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui.

« Sakurai-san ? »

Sho les regardait incrédule.

« Je voulais voir...Hana...j'ai été dans sa chambre mais elle n'y était pas.  
-Excusez-moi, elle ne dormait pas, j'ai pensé aller voir Masaki-kun et Nana-chan. Ca vous ennuie ?  
-Je peux vous parler un instant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Aiba et Nana baissèrent la tête gênés par le ton autoritaire si peu habituel de leur patron.  
Nino se leva et le suivit en haut de l'escalier, à l'abri des oreilles de ses collègues.

« Vous êtes en colère ?  
-Je ne le suis pas. »siffla Sho entre ses dents et Nino su qu'il mentait éhontément.  
« Je vais redescendre... »conclut Nino.  
« NON ! Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais vous parler. C'est à propos de ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure au sujet de la proximité entre nous. Je comprends maintenant pour quelle raison cela vous gênait. J'y prendrais garde dorénavant. C'est tout. Bonne soirée.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas gênés. »murmura Nino d'un ton sec.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?  
-J'ai simplement dit qu'Hana ne vous gênera pas cette nuit.   
-C'est injuste...  
-Absolument pas. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez employé, c'est pour ça que je suis payé. »

Sho parut blessé et hésitant. Mais il redescendit cependant les marches sans répliquer et Nino serra les poings de dépit. 

 

Les longues semaines suivantes, Nino tacha d'éviter soigneusement son employeur n'échangeant avec lui que les renseignements concernant la fillette de Sho. Celui-ci en paraissait embarrassé autant que frustré mais c'était tout ce que Nino avait à lui offrir pour le moment. Il devait garder une distance de sécurité entre eux sous peine de trop en dire et que la situation ne devienne ingérable. Heureusement son cousin était là et ils avaient enfin appris à se connaître tous les deux. Nino réussit même à le convaincre de l'accompagner chez ses parents durant un jour de congé. Il vit Masaki rire comme il ne l'avait jamais vu rire depuis des mois qu'il était employé dans la maison Sakurai et ses parents ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur ce cousin prodigue qui avait su se faire une place au soleil. Quand ils rentrèrent à la nuit tombée à la maison, Masaki remercia Nino et il le prit dans ses bras chaleureusement, le surprenant réellement.   
Nino alla se coucher heureux de sa journée, mais il ne dormait pas encore lorsqu'il entendit la petite Hana l'appeler.  
Plus de berceau mais un lit à barreau dans lequel elle arrivait maintenant à se redresser, comme une grande fille de 7 mois qu'elle était.

« Konnichiwa Hana-chan...tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui tu sais ? Je t'ai manqué aussi ?  
-Assurément. »lui répondit la voix de Sakurai dans son dos. « Vous lui avez manqué.  
-Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu.  
-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »souffla Sho en s'agenouillant à côté de Nino, tendant la main à la petite fille qui commença à jouer avec ses doigts.  
« Oui, géniale...ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.  
-Vous avez été en balade ?  
-Non j'ai passé la journée chez mes parents.  
-Oh...  
-Oh ?  
-Vous avez emmené Aiba chez vos parents. C'est vraiment sérieux entre vous alors ?  
-Quoi ? Non !! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? Aiba c'est mon cousin !  
-Votre cousin ?  
-Oui, mais j'avais interdiction de le dire, enfin de VOUS le dire. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec ses origines populaires, voyez-vous...  
-C'est idiot !  
-Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! »rit Nino.  
« Alors...vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?  
-Non, je ne suis pas très versé dans l'inceste...  
-Et vous êtes avec quelqu'un ? »souffla Sho sans relever la plaisanterie et sans regarder Nino, visiblement gêné par ce qu'il lui demandait.  
« A part Hana il n'y a personne dans ma vie. »

Sho tourna la tête et vit que Nino le fixait avec intensité.

« Oh ! »dit-il en souriant spontanément.  
« Ca a l'air de vous réjouir que je sois un pauvre célibataire.  
-Absolument. Enfin non...pardonnez-moi. Je viens de me rendre compte que depuis des mois...  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien, ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi ma puce.  
-Sakurai-san.  
-Oui ?  
-Je me posais une question. Voilà, Hana commence à babiller sérieusement et je me suis rendu compte que lorsque je lui parlais de vous, je disais 'Papa'...avant de penser que ça ne vous convenait peut-être pas.  
-Vous lui parlez de moi ?  
-Souvent. C'est même notre sujet de discussion préféré. Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-O-O  
-Excusez-moi, je me suis arrêté à 'quand je parle de vous'...  
-C'est pas grave je vais continuer à faire comme d'habitude. Bonne nuit. »dit Nino en se levant brusquement, s'enfuyant de la pièce lâchement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête, bon sang ? Il flirtait avec lui maintenant ? Et son mec alors ? C'était vraiment dégueulasse...  
Les semaines suivantes, Sho rentra plus tôt du travail au grand étonnement de ses employés de maison et réussit même à accompagner Nino en promenade plusieurs fois.   
Ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur une couverture du parc de la maison, Hana jouant entre eux, lorsque Nino se décida à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Sakurai-san. J'ai remarqué que vous rentriez plus tôt à la maison depuis un moment.  
-J'essaye c'est vrai.  
-C'est très bien pour Hana, elle commence à grandir et c'est important que son papa soit près d'elle, mais je suis...enfin je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette situation.  
-Oh, ça vous ennuie ? Ma présence vous gêne ?  
-Non, non ! C'est plutôt que je pense à votre vie de couple. Vous devriez prendre davantage soin de Matsumoto-san, il pourrait penser qu'il y a autre chose qu'un simple rapport employé-employeur entre nous...  
-Et ?  
-Il pourrait se méprendre...  
-Nous sommes séparés.  
-Quoi ? Mais...  
-Je ne peux pas rester avec un homme qui me comprend si peu...et que je comprends si peu à vrai dire. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Oh, je vois. Effectivement, vous ne pouviez pas rester avec lui...  
-Nino.  
-Hum ? »dit Nino en regardant Hana et surtout pas Sakurai.  
« Tu sais que je parle de toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, je ne suis pas idiot, je suis juste tellement embarrassé que je ne sais pas comment réagir.  
-Ne sois pas cruel avec moi s'il te plaît. Tu peux me dire ce que tu ressens en toute franchise, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas de moi...ça ne remet absolument pas en cause ton travail. Je ne dis pas que j'en serais enchanté, mais j'endurerais ça stoïquement. »

Nino éclata de rire devant le ton misérable de Sho.

« J'aimerais voir ça... »souffla-t-il.  
« Vraiment ?  
-Non, je plaisante...je suppose qu'on devrait peut-être...s'embrasser, non ? »

Sho s'assit lentement et regarda Nino. Ne lisant dans son regard que la sincérité, il se pencha doucement, son cœur battant la chamade et alors que Nino fermait les yeux, posa avec lenteur sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Sakurai-san.  
-Appelle-moi Sho.  
-Sho, je crois qu'on nous observe »murmura Nino contre les lèvres de Sho.  
« Papa !  
-Ohhhh, elle a dit papa !  
-Oui elle a dit Papa ! » 

Sho prit Hana dans ses bras et embrassa ses joues rebondies.

« C'est bête je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi ému...  
-Attend qu'elle marche, ce sera pire !  
-Laisse-moi le temps, s'il te plait, j'essaye de ne pas anticiper...chaque chose en son temps. Et aujourd'hui a déjà été une bien belle journée.  
-On rentre ?  
-On rentre... »Nino ramassa la couverture et les jouets pendant que Sho rentrait avec Hana. 

 

Sho prit davantage de jours de congés, déléguant un peu plus de travail à ses subordonnés (mais pas trop...), préférant finir ce qui était urgent chez lui, dans son bureau, où une partie salon avait fait sa place, permettant à Nino et à Hana d'être à ses côtés même lorsqu'il travaillait.  
Aiba et Nana en plaisantaient bien évidemment, en disant à Nino qu'il avait trouvé un bon mari qui rentrait du travail diligemment afin de profiter de sa femme et de son bébé...  
Mais tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'il y paraissait. S'il était bien son amoureux, ils ne partageaient pas encore d'intimité réelle. Même si Nino en mourrait d'envie. Sho le coinçait dans les couloirs de la maison régulièrement pour l'embrasser ou lui prendre la main mais chaque soir au moment du coucher, il l'accompagnait à la porte de sa chambre et lui souhaitait bonne nuit en tout bien tout honneur...Au point que le jeune homme en était venu à douter sérieusement de son sex appeal ou du bon sens de Sho.   
Un soir qu'ils venaient de coucher Hana il accompagna Sho au pied de l'escalier.  
Il l'embrassa avec un peu plus d'insistance, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser sa langue titiller la bouche de Sho, et lui en demander l'accès. Sho le tira contre lui dans un gémissement qui sonna comme un alléluia aux oreilles de Nino. Il poussa Sho jusqu'au mur sans le lâcher et frotta son bassin contre le sien dans une invitation. 

« Nino...  
-Humm...  
-Nino...  
-Quoi ?  
-Bonne nuit ! » lui dit Sho en se dégageant.  
« Sho Sakurai si tu montes ces marches, je te jures que je te suis !  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Réponds-moi franchement, pourquoi tu es avec moi ? Pour Hana ?  
-Quoi ??  
-Tu as jeté Matsumoto parce qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, tu me veux moi parce qu'elle m'aime et que je l'aime ?  
-Mon amour paternel a certaines limites, Nino, et ma vie amoureuse n'en fait pas partie. Clairement.  
-Alors pourquoi on ne couche pas ensemble ?  
-Oh, tu vas droit au but...  
-J'y suis contraint avec toi ! Tu es le Roi de l'esquive ! Ca fait deux mois qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on se prend la main et...rien! Je ne suis plus une collégienne, j'ai besoin de plus...Tu as bien l'intention de me mettre dans ton lit un jour, rassure-moi...  
-Je prends le temps, c'est tout, je ne veux pas te brusquer. J'ai surtout pas envie que tu t'imagines que je voulais juste te 'mettre dans mon lit' justement.  
-Je veux que tu me mettes dans ton lit, Sho s'il te plaît. Dis-moi que t'as envie de moi. Moi j'en crève de ne pas t'avoir... »

Sho ne répondit pas mais lui tendit la main avant de l’entraîner dans l'escalier à sa suite, jusqu'à l'étage qu'il occupait.   
Il le fit entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte précautionneusement derrière eux.   
Sho s'avança vers Nino et prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa avec un peu plus de force, forçant la barrière de sa bouche de sa langue, caressant celle de son compagnon sensuellement. Nino comprit que jusque là il s'était retenu, probablement pour ne pas perdre son self-control. Nino se sentit devenir écarlate...il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça...et c'était déroutant.

« Je crois...que je vais aller prendre une douche...avant... »souffla Nino en s'écartant de Sho à bout de souffle.  
« Oh...si tu veux, la salle de bain est juste là. »dit-il en lui désignant une porte ouverte. « Tu ne te déshabille pas ? Tu ne vas pas te doucher comme ça, j'imagine...  
-Bien sûr...je me déshabillerais dans la salle de bain.  
-Je vais t'aider. » Sho se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et il lui passa les mains sous le T-shirt lui faisant passer au dessus de la tête, s'arrêtant dans sa progression alors que seule sa bouche était dévoilée, les bras toujours en l'air fermement tenu.  
Sho posa ses lèvres sur le grain de beauté qu'il avait au menton, avant de reprendre sa bouche avec douceur. Nino gémit sourdement et entra dans son jeu ne cherchant pas à sortir de sa prison de tissu. Sho l’entraîna sur le lit et l'y coucha, descendant dans son cou puis sur son torse jouant de sa langue chaude sur ses tétons, faisant s'arquer Nino. Sho lui caressa le ventre puis fit sauter les boutons de son jean avec doigté, avant de faire tomber au sol sa propre chemise. Il se rallongea contre Nino qui frissonna en sentant contre sa peau celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.   
Il rêvait de jeter son T-shirt par terre pour le voir enfin mais il avait encore plus envie de savourer ces baisers en aveugle...c'était tellement bon et inattendu. Il savait combien Sho était gentil et attentionné, et tendre mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si doué pour la sensualité...  
Il leva les hanches pour l'inciter à lui enlever son pantalon et il entendit Sho se mettre à rire.

« Pressé, hein ?  
-Oui...j’attends depuis longtemps.  
-Moi aussi, si tu savais...la première fois que je t'ai vu passer la porte de mon bureau, je t'ai trouvé tellement mignon...j'ai lutté pour rester à ma place... »

La respiration de Nino s'était faite plus rapide alors que ces mots lui parvenaient à travers la voix rauque de Sho.

« Sho s'il te plait... » supplia Nino en levant à nouveau le bassin.

Sho fit courir sa langue à nouveau le long de son torse et décollant les fesses de Nino du matelas, il fit glisser le pantalon au sol, lui laissant son boxer déformé par son érection dressée.  
Sho passa les lèvres dessus, arrachant un cri à Nino.  
Il le prit dans sa bouche à travers le tissu, lentement se réjouissant des petits cris poussés par son amant. Sho le regarda se mordre les lèvres pour tenter de se freiner sans y parvenir. Il se releva et fit descendre le boxer, qui alla rejoindre les vêtements épars au sol. Nino l'entendit se relever et le tintement d'une boucle de ceinture qu'on défait, puis le froissement d'un tissu et enfin un corps chaud sur le sien qui lui coupa la respiration de surprise.  
S'il était dur, Sho l'était tout autant que lui. Il écarta les cuisses pour accentuer le frottement de leurs bassins et n'y tint plus.

« Sho laisse-moi te voir...s'il te plait.  
-On arrête de jouer alors ?  
-Je suis sérieux, je ne joue pas. »

Sho ôta lentement le T-shirt du visage de Nino et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Moi aussi je suis sérieux...je t'aime... »

Nino sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en entendant ses mots et son désir s'en trouva décuplé.   
Il baissa ses bras engourdi et posa les mains sur la nuque de son amant, attirant son visage contre le sien, prenant sa bouche avec douceur avant que le désir se fasse irrépressible et que leurs langues ne s'enhardissent un peu plus.  
Nino le fit rouler sous lui et lui sourit. 

« C'est à mon tour... »

Il l'embrassa comme il en avait tant de fois rêvé, le faisant gémir à plaisir, le mordillant et le léchant sans parvenir à se lasser de le voir réagir à ses caresses.  
Sho étira le bras pour ouvrir sa table de chevet et en sortir un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant que Nino lui prit.

« Laisse-moi faire... »

Sho resta allongé et regarda Nino l'enjamber et s'enduire les doigts du produit huileux avant de commencer à s'étirer seul. Il lui enfila ensuite le préservatif sur lequel il versa le lubrifiant et le positionna entre ses cuisses avant de s'empaler sur lui en douceur. Sho poussa un grognement quand il fut totalement en lui et lui caressa les cuisses et la taille laissant Nino adopter le rythme qu'il souhaitait. Celui-ci le garda au plus profond de son ventre faisant des mouvements circulaires, l'emmenant toujours un peu plus loin. Sho remonta les mains le long de son flanc et le pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur.  
Nino attrapa sa main pour la placer sur sa hampe rigide, l'incitant à le soulager ce que fit Sho avec application. Leurs mouvements se firent plus erratiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent dans un grand râle synchrone.   
Nino garda le front contre celui de Sho, chacun souriant aux anges s'embrassant gentiment, leurs langues se caressant avec langueur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » susurra Nino dans sa bouche. 

Sho sortit mollement de lui et l'allongea contre lui en tirant la couverture sur eux, embrassant le front de Nino en souriant.

« Tu vas devoir déménager...  
-Hein ?  
-Tu vas monter d'un étage, je ne peux pas venir dormir dans la nurserie...  
-Tu veux que je vive ici ?  
-On vit déjà sous le même toit depuis des mois ! »rit Sho devant le regard étonné de Nino.  
« Mais c'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour...  
-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu acceptes de dormir avec moi...  
-Hum...  
-Tu es d'accord ?  
-On en parlera plus tard...  
-Nino !! Réponds-moi !  
-Il faut que je dorme, Hana se réveille tôt le matin...  
-Je me lèverais.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Promis.   
-T'es prêt à tout...Alors... »Nino se redressa sur un coude et regarda Sho qui s'était mis à sourire. Il fit courir son doigt le long de son torse, aiguisant son envie à nouveau.

« Tu vas me raconter pour quelle raison, un homme aussi sérieux que toi peut avoir un piercing au nombril et où tu as appris à faire l'amour comme un Dieu...  
-C'est une longue histoire...  
-J'ai tout mon temps.   
-On a tout notre temps c'est vrai. Mais pas ce soir. Pour l'instant on a autre chose à faire... »soupira-t-il en le retournant contre lui en cuillère, se frottant contre ses fesses et passant ses mains entre ses cuisses pour le saisir avec douceur.

« Déjà ? »souffla Nino en le sentant durcir.  
-Faut croire que tu m'inspires...  
-Tu...tu te lèves demain ?  
-Mmm» grogna Sho en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.   
« Ok...tu m'as convaincu... »

 

~+~+~+~+~+

« Ne, Kazu-chan...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?  
-Tu vas venir avec moi à l'école ?  
-Non... »rit Nino en passant la brosse dans les cheveux d'Hana avant de les séparer avec habileté en deux parties pour les tresser. « Mais je vais t'y accompagner et je viendrais te chercher aussi...  
-Et Papa aussi ?  
-Et Papa aussi. Tu es inquiète ?  
-Un peu.  
-Donne-moi tes pieds que je te mette tes chaussettes. Ca va être super l'école, tu verras, tu vas te faire plein de copines et peut-être même un amoureux...et la maîtresse sera très gentille, j'en suis sûr. Et si quelqu'un t'embête, tu me le dis, j'irais le gronder...ne demande pas à Papa, lui il ne sait pas botter les fesses des morveux...  
-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas faire ? »demanda Sho en entrant dans la chambre l'air inquisiteur. Hana se mit à rire en voyant Nino lui faire une grimace et sauta dans les bras de son père.  
« Tu es prête ?  
-Hum ! »dit Hana d'un air déterminé.  
« Alors on y va. Toi aussi, botteur de fesse.... »souffla-t-il à Nino en lui tendant la main. Aiba et Nana tendirent à la petite fille son cartable et son goûter avant de lui dire au revoir avec émotion.  
« Elle part pas à la guerre ! »plaisanta Nino en collant une pichenette au front de son cousin.  
Ils amenèrent la petite fille au jardin d'enfant et tentèrent de faire bonne figure en la voyant entrer dans la classe en leur faisant un geste d'au revoir. Puis les deux hommes montèrent en voiture silencieusement et Nino mit une main sur la cuisse de son amoureux.

« Tu tiens le choc ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais ça ira mieux ce soir je suppose, quand elle sera à la maison à nouveau. »

Nino éclata de rire tentant au mieux de ne pas montrer sa propre inquiétude...mais Sho le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.  
Quand Sho rentra du travail le soir, il alla dire bonsoir à sa fille et après un bilan élogieux de cette première journée, se sentit un peu apaisé et franchement nostalgique. Désormais son bébé apprendrait de nouvelles choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune prise, rencontrerait des personnes qu'il ne lui aurait pas présenté et découvrirait des mondes qui lui était inconnus...la vie de parent n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille.  
Quand il monta se coucher, Nino était déjà au lit en train de jouer avec sa console de jeu favorite et Sho lui sourit en se déshabillant.

« Alors cette première journée ? »demanda-t-il comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Hana.

Nino leva un œil de son jeu et claqua la DS en se mettant sur un coude.

« Raconte-moi d'abord comment ça se passe pour toi. Le livre ?  
-Je suis content... »souffla Sho en se couchant contre Nino, le prenant dans ses bras.  
Il préparait depuis plusieurs mois un livre regroupant les photos de sa sœur et il avait été contacté en tant que légataire de son travail pour faire une exposition de ses œuvres. « Chie aurait été contente. Et Hana sera fière de sa maman...  
-Et moi je suis fier de toi »soupira Nino en lui embrassant le cou.  
« A toi maintenant.  
-En fait...je voulais te parler...  
-Oh...  
-Quoi oh ?  
-Non, non. Je retire ce 'oh' et je t'écoute attentivement. »

Nino s'assit et le regarda sérieusement.

« Hana va à l'école.  
-Hum...  
-Et jusqu'à présent je me suis occupé d'elle...je...je fais quoi maintenant ?  
-Tu veux un autre bébé ? »demanda Sho en arquant un sourcil.  
« T'es bête...  
-Oui, mais au moins je te fais rire...  
-Quoi que si on y réfléchit bien c'est pas idiot...je pourrais peut-être en prendre un à ma sœur, elle a jamais été très douée en calcul, elle s'en rendrait peut-être pas compte.  
-Ca marche pour moi...  
-Non, sérieusement, Sho...qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne vais pas traîner toute la journée à la maison comme une femme entretenue. Nana-chan fait la cuisine, Masaki-kun gère la maison...ils vont me détester si je m'en mêle.  
-Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas tes études ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu ferais un instituteur génial.   
-Moi, à l'école ?  
-Ta fille y va bien, pourquoi pas toi ? »

Nino laissa l'idée faire son chemin. C'était une évidence...oui, il adorerait ça ! 

« A voir ta tête, je suis sûr que tu adores mon idée...  
-Tu vas te sentir flatté si je dis oui ?  
-J'y pense depuis un moment à vrai dire et comme ça, tu pourrais...hum...rester avec Hana toute la journée et voir s'il ne lui arrive rien... »

Nino éclata de rire et l'embrassa.

« En réalité tu rêves de te taper un étudiant, c'est ça ? »

Sho le tira sous lui et le plaqua au lit, faisant rougir Nino. Comment réussissait-il à toujours lui faire autant d'effet après près de 3 ans de vie commune se demanda le jeune homme. D'un mouvement de tête, Sho lui fit relever le menton et lui souffla un « Exactement » plein de désir.


End file.
